


Ten Bits of Silver Equals Magic

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Sex Magic, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur picks up a random bloke for the night and gets far more than he bargained when he chooses Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Bits of Silver Equals Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains slash pairing, gay sex and prostitution. Do Not Flame!!  
> Story written for the Live Journal group Camelot Drabble. Its unbetaed and a bit more like a one shot but I am warning you, there may be more...

**Ten Bits of Silver Equals Magic by HPFangirl71**

Arthur watched the street walkers from across the cobblestones. Each of them was decked out in their sultry finest as they plied their wares under the pale moonlight. All except the one boy that is… the one who’d somehow caught Arthur’s discerning eye. He wasn’t dressed in the usual skimpy flamboyance of his counterparts. He was wearing an almost threadbare red top and a pair of hip hugging trousers; he was completely all boy and Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He looked away from the boy and perused the many others. They were all available for the evening at a nominal price and Arthur could certainly afford any number of them. After all, his father was the king and Arthur his sole heir. He saw that many of the men selling themselves were far prettier than the lone boy, some looked older, more experienced but for some reason Arthur’s gaze swept back to the boy and his sinewy muscles. The moon’s silvery light making his display all the more desirable.

Finally, Arthur made up his mind to approach the lad regardless of whether or not he might be making the perfect choice. He just needed someone to entertain him for the night, it was simple as that. He watched as the boy pulled his wavy brown hair back from his face and pushed a hand into the pocket of his trousers. God, what was it about him? He just exuded sex for goodness sake and it was making Arthur hard within his own dragon hide trousers.

“How much…?” Arthur said with more self-confidence than he was actually feeling.

“Depends on what you want” the boy replied, his nervous nature belying the fact that he’d probably done this at least a hundred times before.

“How much for the whole night?” Arthur asked boldly

The boy seemed taken aback by his offer and his words came out in a near stutter as he answered him.

“Ten bits of silver.” 

Arthur didn’t blink an eye at the exorbitant amount, after all his father could afford it.

“Fine, but I would’ve paid twice that” he said in a smug tone.

Arthur motioned the boy to follow him and heard the lad mumbling something about him being a bloody prat. It made him smile to himself as he led the way past the castle walls.

“Why are we going into the castle?” the boy questioned, his tone clearly awestruck.

“Because you’re about to fuck the prince.” Arthur said curtly.

The look on the boy’s face as he took in the new info was quite comical and Arthur couldn’t help but grin.

They’d barely entered Arthur’s room before he had this ‘Merlin’ pressed up against the door. There was a small gasp of surprise as Arthur’s lips covered the lad’s mouth and his hands pushed up the thin top. The expanse of bare skin felt good beneath Arthur’s fingertips and he was immediately excited. His mouth traveled down the side of Merlin’s neck, leaving playful bites in its wake. He could feel Merlin’s fingers as they tugged at his hair. Then Merlin pushed him back slightly and began working at the buttons of Arthur’s shirt, all the while they exchanged more heated kisses. It wasn’t long before the expensive cloth fell haphazardly to the floor. Then Arthur felt calloused fingers explore his body, pulling him toward the empty bed... 

It wasn’t until Arthur had Merlin spread eagle, two fingers and a bit of oil working him open, that he felt the slight buzz. No not a buzz, more of a tingle that seemed to completely surround them. He looked down and saw a flash of gold enter Merlin’s eyes but he passed it off on his own drunken imagination. He kissed Merlin again and pressed himself into an incredibly tight body. The gasp that ensued was one of both desire and shock at such unexpected tightness. Merlin simply rolled his hips, perfectly timed to Arthur’s erratic thrusts. The pace at which Arthur drove Merlin into the mattress was frenzied and intense. Another surge of tingling energy ran coursing down Arthur’s spine but he was far too distracted by the pleasure of being inside this young boy. 

“Fuck… Merlin…” Arthur panted against his ear.

He’d never felt anything quite this incredible before…

It was almost magical how Merlin’s movements were matched perfectly to Arthur’s own erratic thrusts. Arthur was soon to find out just how magical sex with Merlin actually was. Arthur lifted Merlin’s hips slightly as he pushed in deeper. He heard Merlin’s delighted gasp and couldn’t help but smile against the boy’s chest. As the sound left his mouth, Arthur felt it again… that slight tingle moving down his spine and across the rest of his body. His muscles relaxed and he bumped against Merlin’s prostate with his cock. A jolt of energy rushed forward from the boy and Arthur saw again the flash of gold, this time it couldn’t be explained away.

“Merlin…” he whispered in a haggard whisper as he pulled the boy closer.

His fingers grazed lazily up the side of Merlin’s face and he saw the scared look of regret in the now silvery blue eyes of his lover. Arthur knew that look of fear; he’d seen it in the eyes of many as his father ordered their deaths because they possessed the ability to do magic. He wasn’t sure why but Arthur felt suddenly protective of Merlin; almost as if they were bonded, not merely passing strangers.

“Don’t be scared.” He whispered into the near dark.

Merlin’s face, bathed in silvery moonlight, understood and his lips sought out Arthur’s mouth. He continued pushing in and out of the boy’s body, his arms holding him close as he whispered the words, “Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
